


Hawkeye's First Lesson

by ZeroM3



Series: Hawkeye's Lessons [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Peeping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroM3/pseuds/ZeroM3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly didn't mean to do it but now that he was here, he really really couldn't stop himself from watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye's First Lesson

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but honestly he couldn't stop himself now. Breath shuddered out of him, causing his bare chest to rise and fall rapidly and his brows to knit together in concentration. His body was littered with bruises and what remained of his tattered suit was thrown listlessly on the floor. The brunet bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out with pleasure while his calloused hand worked furiously over his throbbing cock. Precum beaded at the tip before his thumb swiped over the slit and a whole new shudder crawled its way down his spine. His body was pressed hard (almost uncomfortably so) against the shower wall whose curtain he had ducked behind when two of his teammates had come crashing into the bathroom ten minutes ago. 

Hawkeye searched for anything near him that he could bite down on to prevent his frustrated whimpers from escaping and alerting the other two who were furiously fucking on the bathroom counter. Not finding anything of use had sapphire eyes closed in exasperation as his head slumped against the wall and his free hand started to travel down his body. 

Rough palm and finger pads trailed lower until he was cupping his balls, a soft squeeze applied and a gasp choked down. The sounds coming from beyond the curtain only had his member pulsing more with each stroke of tender flesh. Right when he rolled his head to the side, he was just able to see a sliver of vision of his 'guests' and he couldn't stop the mewl of surprised pleasure from slipping passed his lips as he watched Tony's glistening manhood practically pistoning in and out of Steve's entrance. Said blond was currently cracking the bathroom counter with his enhanced grip while his muscled legs were resting onTony's shoulders; his face stained with a heated blush and cock bouncing of his sweat-slicked abs. Steve was completely stripped of his uniform whereas Tony was still partially in his iron man suit. 

At the sound that Hawkeye uttered, Steve whipped his head towards the shower curtain, pale blue eyes instantly seeing the mostly hidden archer just as Tony groaned his release, hips bucking wildly and mouth latching onto Steve's thick neck to leave a love bite. Hawkeye's eyes widened almost comically so as he watched his captain lean into Tony and whisper something he was too shocked to pay attention to. He really should've paid attention though when he saw Stark pull out of Steve and turn towards the shower with a heated expression the archer just couldn't quite decipher. 

Dick still in hand, Clint was more than ready to bail at the moment but the predatorial gleam in Stark's chocolate eyes made him uncharacteristically freeze. He didn't even flinch when the shower curtain was violently ripped from the bar or when Steve hopped down from the nearly split counter, his throbbing member bobbing like it desperately wanted to be touched. A hungry moan caught in Clint's throat and spread through his body which resulted in his cock twitching in his grasp. Stark did a once over on the archer before letting a smirk stain his lips while one of his hands grabbed a nearby towel. 

Clint gulped audibly and finally let go of his erection only for Tony to dart his still gloved hands out and capture his wrists, spinning him around in the process so his chest was pinned against the shower wall and his arms pulled behind his back. Leaning in close, Stark let his breath ghost over the hypersensitive part of Clint's neck before finally breaking the silence that had bloomed between the three of them. 

"Were you enjoying the show Barton? I sure hope so because you're about to become the star." Before Clint could even get out a question, Tony was already using the towel he had grabbed to tie the brunet's hands behind his back. Clint's cock twitched again as his face flushed hotly when he was man handled back around to face the other two men. Steve had a look in his baby blues that screamed domineering while also portraying he was about to use his captain voice, which coincidentally is exactly what happened next. 

"On your knees Barton. Now." the blond ordered as Clint was pulled from the shower by Stark. Now on the normal tile, the archer dropped to his knees obediently and looked up at Steve with lust blown eyes that just oozed hopefulness. Tony chuckled from behind and Clint could hear the all too well known sound of shifting metal as the billionaire genius sat down, most likely on the edge of the tub. 

Steve stepped closer to Clint and rested his swollen cock against the archer's lips. The brunet could feel Steve's pulse just from the slick tip that he desperately wanted to taste but he didn't dare unless he got the order to do so. One did not fuck around or disobey when Steve whipped out his captain voice. Said blond smiled down at Clint with a look that just oozed dominance contrary to the ass pounding he had just received from Tony. 

"Barton do you see how Cap's dick is twitching? It's just begging for release." Tony said from behind Clint, the air of cockiness present in his still raspy voice. 

"Why don't you help him out and we'll overlook your little peeping offense." Stark had clearly asked this as a question but it was stated so resolutely that there was no way Clint could refuse so he simply nodded with a glazed look in his eyes. Steve's hands wound their way into the archer's unruly hair while he nudged his throbbing self at Clint's lips that stayed sealed. A dark look was sent his way as those strong hands tugged on his brown locks. 

"Suck." was the simple yet powerful order that was given to the brunet who was all too happy to swipe his tongue across the slitted head before swallowing half the length into his mouth. A groan hummed around the girthy length as Steve clenched his hair tighter and barely held his hips back from slamming full force into Clint's throat. Tony tsked at his boyfriend and mentioned that this was supposed to be a punishment for Cupid. 

Clint went to retreat off Steve's dick to sass Tony back when the blond held him in place and growled.... fucking growled. A muffled whimper and a drop of precum had Clint getting fully back into sucking on Cap's flagpole. Cheeks hollowed and tongue rubbed along the underside while Clint's hips humped into empty air; the archer craving for friction of any kind. Steve slid his hands lower to the sides of Clint's face and suddenly pulled him forward while simultaneously jerking his hips to force his full length down the archer's throat. Clint gagged slightly as his throat adjusted to he pulsing member currently filling his mouth completely and once Steve could tell he was relaxed, the blond began furiously fucking Clint's mouth. 

Quickly bruising lips pressed tight around the slick member as it repeatedly slammed into his mouth with fast but deep thrusts that had Clint squirming for more and Steve panting roughly. A wet shuffling sound behind him alerted Clint to the fact that Tony was now furiously working his own member over while watching Steve use Clint's mouth. Clint was being over loaded with ecstasy from the whole situation that by the time Steve was panting about cumming soon, the brunet was a writhing mess of sexual frustration. He felt Tony move behind him and watched as the billionaire leaned over his head to heatedly kiss Steve right when the blonde's hips thrusted one last time before Clint's mouth was pulled off Steve's dick and both males above the archer used each others hand to finish themselves off. 

The two were swallowing each others moans while hot spurts of cum shot over Clint's face and hair, the archer being driven over the edge as well from the sexual rush of being used as a personal fuck toy for his team leaders. His own seed splattered across his bare stomach and chest, the strength of his orgasm causing him to collapse on the bathroom floor in a sticky yet satisfied mess. The two standing over his spent body walked out the bathroom with Tony throwing a comment over his shoulder about learning his lesson about peeping. Hawkeye laughed breathily and thought yeah right just before passing out on the tile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
